


Make you feel my love

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Depression, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Obi-Wan can break safely, Cody will be there to catch him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piepeloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piepeloe/gifts).



The sand storm is raging across the desert and, despite being high noon for one of the suns and almost high noon for the second one, it’s dark like in the blackest night outside. The sound of the wind seems like the howls of the damned in the old Tusken legends Cody learned from their contacts with the nearest tribe.

Thanks to the Force, Cody is getting better at reading Tatooine’s weather moods and his latest trip to town was only two days ago, to prepare for the storm. They will lack fresh vegetables but they have pickled ones and grain and, most importantly, enough caf, even if the end of the storm is still two weeks away! Who knew planning for whole squadrons’s resupplying could be a good training for the harsh life on this lost rock?

They have food and Luke is safe with the Lars, waiting out the storm in their farm the same way Cody and his lover are waiting it out in their hermitage, Cody can safely devote himself to said lover.

It’s the third year anniversary of his Order 66 and Obi-Wan….Obi-Wan isn’t exactly doing well.

Cody himself had a few difficult months at their arrival on Tatooine, dark months full of nightmares and guilt. Everything seemed to weigh on him, everything seemed to drown him in sorrow.

For his dead brothers, for the dead Jedi, for the vod still slaves to the chip in their brains.

Obi-Wan helped the best it could, Beru and Owen visited regularly and slowly Cody healed. For a time it puzzled him that Obi-Wan hadn’t broken once they were safe in their little hut. He had thought everybody dealt with trauma in their own way, until he had understood that it was true, but also sadly true was that Obi-Wan had never let himself really grieve and rage and process the horrors of his whole culture genocide, and Anakin’s fate. The Jedi had had Padme and the twins and Cody, and then just the twin and Cody, and then Luke and Cody, and then Cody, depressed and terribly weakened by the urgency head surgery, and he had repressed all even worse than in the darker time of the war.

For those three years, or perhaps for the two years and a few months since Cody himself crawled back from his despair, with Obi-Wan’s help, he had waited the day Obi-Wan would finally break.

He knew him well, and the third anniversary was the last drop in the ocean of infinite sadness. Obi-Wan hadn’t left their bed for longer than a trip to the fresher in two weeks. Cody would kill to offer him access to a therapist, to medications if necessary, to anything his lover could need to trudge on the way to better, but they are fugitives, a nice bounty on their heads, and the only thing Cody can do is offer his love, and try his hand at the advices he found in books on the holonet. After a night he swore they would never talked about again, he also emptied in the sand all the alcohol in their home and never brought any back.

Cody scuttles on the bed to hold his beloved, drying a few tears with a kiss.

“Hungry?” He asks and as Obi-Wan pretends he isn’t, Cody let the bald-faced lie go. The Jedi had accepted eggs and the last of their desert plum juice as breakfast, and a rich stew, made with Beru’s father recipe, is slowly cooking for their dinner. If Obi-Wan misses lunch, it won’t be lethal.

Instead, he holds him tighter and whispers words of love and comfort, wishing for his love to be the sun which will finally chase away the shadows. In his arms, for a few hours, Obi-Wan find sleep, and peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
